Talk:Admin Noticeboard
Feel free to ask the admins questions, propose ideas, report problems, etc. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 13:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) For an archive of old topics, click here. "No image" placeholder Could someone please replace File:NoRanger.png (above) - it needs to be in English. :On it. :: Here's one I turned up. :::Nice one guys. Christophe, that looks great. There's a legibility issue with the thunderbolt one I'm afraid (grey on grey). New Wikia Forums community:User_blog:BertH/New_Forums_now_available_in_Labs - I'd like to hear opinions about Wikia's new forum feature. It replaces an older one that we've never used. The new one would be good (wouldn't even have to worry about people not signing posts, as it does that for you just like on blog comments) except for one thing. A discussions section that appears on the bottom of articles, the disabling of which is a TOU violation. So, yes or no? And if yes, what sections would we have? Would it be wiki specific, or would general discussions be allowed (would put a stop to talk page spamming, I would hope)? Would this Admin Noticeboard page be archived and restarted as a forum? :I'll have to have a look at it later, but just from what you've said I am already against it. I don't like the notion of a discussion section at the bottom of articles. ::Same here. The discussion section sounds like a dealbreaker. :::Digifiend, you might want to bring up the issue you have. All talk pages are archived with the Message Wall featureGaeaman788 (talk) 17:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::This isn't the Message Wall. We'd still have talk pages. However, with two no votes for the same reason I was concerned about it, it looks to be a no-go, unless Wikia removes that discussions footer. :::::I'd like to try it out for a bit, though considering dealing with the crazy PR fanbase, it might be a problem. The noticeboard is getting HUGE and it would be better if this was converted into a forumGaeaman788 (talk) 21:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I haven't really seen a lot of this new forum feature, but I feel that the noticeboard is getting a bit too big and the forum has been neglected. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 22:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::To see it in action, go to tardis:. :::::::Al previous history should be archived if we use the new forum, though I feel the noticeboard is getting too big, and I'm in faor of converting the notieboard into a forum so there's better organization of topics and we don't have to scroll past 100 other old topics. Gaeaman788 (talk) 00:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) After looking at the tardis, my vote is changing to a definite NO. That discussion feature is ugly, duplicative, and unnecessary. Thing is, its at the bottom of the page, and its like they just made the Talk page more direct. Though what would the harm in it be for this wiki?Gaeaman788 (talk) 00:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :There are talk pages for a reason. Not to mention we don't want to clutter the wiki with useless chatter on article pages. ::I solved the Admin Noticeboard problem by archiving old topics here. Page is read-only to anyone not an administrator. I made a link at the top that points to it. :::One of Tardis's admins, CzechOut, is petitioning for the ability to remove that pesky discussions footer. Despite implementing the new forums, it certainly seems like they agree with us about THAT. Not surprising, as like us, they never adopted the Message Wall and still have Talk pages instead of Comments. Good idea archiving the Noticeboard talk - but as it's in the talk namespace, it created a redlink, which I fixed with a redirect. ::::Feel free to re-style the top link to the archive if you feel need be. Another wiki I use archives talk pages when they get long and I figure thats our best solution. It's all still there, just only us admins can comment on archived topics. That in turn makes this page easier to navigate until once again it fills up - at which point we can make another archive. After looking at the new forum feature on both the Tardis and Merlin Wikis, I don't know whether to go with the old or the new, I suppose the new one is easier and quicker but aside from that I don't really see any pros or cons. But I do still think we should use the forum whichever version we choose, as well as on the Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes Wiki. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 09:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :The old style forum actually exists at Forum:Index, which has the default settings and no posts. I removed the link from the navigation bar some time ago. I could just link to that and make some changes to the forum setup? What subforums should we use? The defaults are Watercooler (community discussion) and Help Desk (editors helping each other out). The new forum style still has that mandatory discussions footer on article pages, for which the above conversation yielded a consensus of "do not want". The old style forum doesn't have that annoyance. So, does anyone agree with MrThermomanPreacher? ::Honestly I rather not have a forum and rather just keep this about the knoweldge of PR and SS. I've seen the talk pages and the mess that occurs on pages like the Adventure Time one and it annoys me to know end considering it's just a bunch of really stupid, random chatter when it really should just be focused on the topic at hand. Most of the time it just ends up clogging out any significant work on th Activity page just to see people go back and forth over terrible fan fiction! -StrangerAtaru (talk) 16:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::A valid point, and the reason why we got rid of the blogs. I certainly don't plan on turning this wiki into a Rangercrew or Rangerboard competititor. Any non-wiki discussions would have to be deleted on sight. :::Why not test run it on either KR and MH wiki?Gaeaman788 (talk) 19:11, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm still against it altogether - there are already plenty of forums out there, let's just stick to what we do best. :::::When I was talking about the forum, I didn't mean a new Rangerboard or Rangercrew-type. I meant like a forum used to discuss the operation of this wiki, going beyond discussion on a talk page for just one article, and improving the wiki. Like what the other wikis do, including the Star Wars, Doctor Who, and Star Trek Wikis. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 23:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I understood that just fine, like I said, all discussions on a forum should be about improving this wiki (another reason why we don't want that discussions footer the new forum forces on us, it encourages the discussing the subject of the article instead of the article itself). Anyone who starts a random discussion would be told to go to RC or RB and have the thread deleted as spam. We'd be sure to make this clear on the forum index page. My hope was that it would end the random comments on talk pages, which are meant to be for discussing changes to the article they're linked to, but more often than not, aren't. I certainly agree that this isn't the place to be discussing, say, possible alumni appearances in Super Megaforce. We only deal in sourced information here, not rumours and hearsay. Mickey Mouse Robo So what should we do about the Mickey Mouse Sentai Robo made by Toei? (http://www.jefusion.com/2012/12/king-robo-mickey-friends-combines-in-promo-video.html). My suggestion would be to either give it it's own page, or put it under the refrence page. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 02:55, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure we should do anything about it, really. It's a combining robot, but there's hardly any other connection to Sentai. ::It's a homage, so I think we should put it in the references page. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 17:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::It's an homage, yes. But not to Super Sentai, but combiner robots in general. It's called "Chou Gattai King Robo - Mickey and Friends". ::::While I stand by what I just said that it's not an homage to Super Sentai but Super Robos etc in general. There IS an image of the "team" in "uniform". image If you guys think it should go on there, go ahead. "Shiba Morpher" name source Do we have an official source for the name "Shiba Morpher"? Otherwise it's a Samuraizer, according to the deluxe toy photo as released in international territories. I've tried searching for a reference but come up empty (though various sites refer to it as such). Rovang's wiki, which uses almost only in-show references also registers it as unnamed. :Source seems to be Samurai Cast. So I've sent Fury Diamond a message on Rangercrew, asked him if it's fan conjecture or an official name. ::Went ahead and changed it. It's really just not named in the show any time it appears and we have the toy as reference. Ergo, that. :) :::Got a reply. Fury Diamond coined the term, it's not official. The message: "No source name. That is the name that I coined it because Lauren mentions that it was her father's and the only one that can summon the Sealing Symbol. The morpher has been passed down the Shiba family hence why I coined it. Shiba Morpher is not the official name. It's not a Samuraizer and technically it's not Lauren's Morpher. Shiba Morpher fits. One thing that you should know is that not every single item was named in the show. This was one of them." - Fury Diamond ::::We'll go with the toy name then. Appearances I think one of the latest users may be on to something. Perhaps adding on appearances by characters, zords and weapons is a good idea. It serves to document the use (or non-use) of a major plot device. I propose we go with it. If you guys are worried it'll clutter a page, then we can find someway to use a collapsible tab for it. :I don't know, some of the Zords/Weapons in question in almost every episode of the season since their introduction. ::We could make a "reverse" list in those cases, stating that they appear in all episodes, and if there are exceptions, list those. :::I would understand if it was for specific focus episodes, but to list each and every episode something appeared in would clutter the page terribly and deflect from its purpose of functioning as an encyclopedia-like article. It would be extremely redundant. Actually, we can do it the way Tardis does, in the case of full appearances (listing on a separate list page). But my suggestion is to keep it clutter free. If a character appears on every episode- i.e. "Tommy Oliver appears in all episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers except for" * episode * episode or "Tommy Oliver appears in all episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as well as in" * episode (season) * episode (season) or for items that DON'T always appear "Titanus appears in" * episode * episode * episode * episode It isn't redundant as there's no one-stop shop to find out where certain things appear, but people are inclined to look for them. Most reputable wikis like Memory Alpha and Tardis list these things. :We can do it ala Tardis (have a separate page for list appearances) but keep all season lists in one season page to group together. We can link it redirect. I'll start a sample. ::An example of how Tardis does it: Sarah Jane Smith's appearances page. For the majority of rangers, you might as well just put the episode list template on their appearance pages, as most starting rangers are in every episode of their season. You'd then only need to manually list them if they're only in some episodes - for example, sixth rangers. The character infobox will obviously need to be updated to include the appearances link, so do that in a sandbox before making the change live, and make sure we don't miss any - there's ranger, ally and villain templates for both PR and Sentai, six in total, if I've counted right. :::One thing that will be hard is noting appearances in other media. Books (including the British annuals), comics, etc. I don't have access to any of those. ::::The template idea sounds good. I can make instant namespaces for all. As for appearances in other media, we can add them as any one of us come across them. :::::Done. List of Zack Taylor's appearances is a good "blank" template, and List of Jayden Shiba's appearances is a good sample page. ::::::This is much better and far less cluttering - and it preserves the encyclopedia-like nature of the wiki. This way if someone already knows who someone is but wants to know whether they were in a certain episode, they can find that out without being dragged through a recap of who that person is. Latest Episodes I think it would be a good idea to have the most recently aired episodes on the front page (but only for ongoing shows). I've added links for the most recent PR and Sentai episodes (Stuck on Christmas and Mission 44). What do you think? It'll probably only need updating once a week, by any admin. :Sounds like a good idea. Continuity and Placement I've begun placing "continuity and placement" headers to some of the more recent movies, specials and crossovers. This is so the logic behind the placement of films in between episodes is better explained, since there are a lot of canonical clues in between the series and said specials. Also this way, in case any of the ones on the infoboxes are erroneous, they can be corrected and the detail will be available for viewing. Power Rangers Turbo/Carranger Icon Can someone try changing the Icon for Turbo and Carranger to the one seen in this picture: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-gOifHeDxMXI/TkqyChvAmKI/AAAAAAACWF8/lp3pmLh6HJw/s1600/199charmpop.jpg. It makes more sence to use that one because it appears on the suits of the Rangers and is used on the Ranger Keys. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 18:12, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Noted and modified. Thank you. ::I see you updated Kyoryuger's as well. Thanks. I simply used Paint to make it, which is why the transparency was missing. :::No worries man. :) Ninja Captor Do you guys want to reinvestigate Ninja Captor? Seen in this mag they are classified nowhere near Sentai. They're rather placed closely to the team Metal Heroes. Not saying we should transfer them but perhaps this is more proof that Toei's distancing them from Super Sentai? :LOL, they paired it with [[w:c:metalheroes:Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya|Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya]]. That magazine certainly labels it as stand-alone anyway. So you think we should change it from revoked to Sentai-like? That status change would mean removing it from the front page menu and the season footer template. ::Probably. It's a far cry from the way it was placed years ago in the Bioman mag. But I'd like to hear your (and the other admins) opinion on this. Though I'm inclined to do so. :::If they counted, they'd probably be in the upcoming Super Hero Taisen Z, which includes the Space Sheriffs and other old heroes. Also, there's been a discussion about this before, and User:Iml908 said "At the time of the book's release, Bioman was still called the 6th Sentai, so the book could have been describing the 5 seasons before it, and 3 shows that are very similar to it (the other two being Gorenger and JAKQ)." That debunks the original source that cited it as a Sentai in the first place. Looks as if we should've made this move back in May last year. :::::Well, we could take that one user on the Kamen Rider wiki's request and adopt the Tokusatsu Wiki as a hub and place Ninja Captor as well as the other lesser known tokus there while Rangers are here, Riders are at Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes at Metal Heroes, Ultras at Ultra, etc. ::::::Questio: why do you keep pushing for Ninja Captor to be counted as a Sentai? Toei had previously counted it, but seem to have discounted it from the official Toku lineup.Gaeaman788 (talk) 07:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) No one's "pushing" for anything Gaeaman. We work based on what references we have. In fact we're talking about doing the opposite now that we have additional references. Also, for the nth time, please indent your talk paragraphs. lol. Digi, I'll ask wikia what we can do regarding the new wiki. Unlike what we did here and at the jlu wiki, there won't be a wiki that we're admin of that we can fold it into. That is unless we actually do make a new wiki for all those adoptables. Toku is taken, so is tokusatsu. Maybe jtoku? Or we could go with Japan Heroes. Thing is it rather limits us to Japanese stuff. I agree with the idea of setting up a proper tokusatsu wiki to branch over all toku. I think that Tokupedia should be adopted, its older and a tad larger than the aforementioned toku wiki, which is barely developed. Its domain is simply "tokusatsu" rather than "tokusatsu-japan". It can be adopted since its creator and sole admin hasn't been active for nearly five years. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 12:58, January 2, 2013 (UTC) : If we do adopt or set up a Toku wiki, would the other wikis remain active? Bigger question is would it be too much for us to handle?Gaeaman788 (talk) 15:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, it would have a basic page for each show linking to the other wikis. For example, look at our page for Kamen Rider Blade. The article mentions Decade's usage of the suit in the Shinkenger crossover, and links to it's entry at Kamen Rider Wiki. I'd use redirection, but sadly it only works within the same wiki, so a page for each show linking to it's article at The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki or Metal Heroes Wiki would be necessary. :::Going back to Ninja Captor, it looks like its not even classifiable as "sentai-like" as it has its own thing. So once we set up a new toku wiki, I propose purging this wiki of Ninja Captor and moving everything related there. Rquinain helped point out how Toei categorizes everyone so that should be a big help. ::::So the Toku wiki would be like the BBC wiki which has pages for BBC shows with links to their wikis. On Ninja Captor, even if it was never really an official Super Sentai series at any point, I don't think it should be "purged", we have pages for other shows like Voicelugger and Sport Ranger. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 19:16, January 2, 2013 (UTC) True, but those shows emulate Super Sentai, while Ninja Captor didn't and can hold its own pages in the new wiki. I'm going by the logic that we consider it the way Toei does, away from Sentai. There are several sentai-like Metal Heroes, for example, and we keep them in the MH wiki. Ninja Captor can be kept in the grand toku database. And yes the BBC analogue is perfect. : Has anyone actually seen Ninja Captor though. And would English toku adapts like PR be a part of the BBCToku wiki? Since Ninja Captor visually is unlike a Sentai Show, it should go to the big toku wiki. Speaking of shows that really don't belong, arguably we could classify The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog as a similar thing, so should we move that show as well to this new wiki?Gaeaman788 (talk) 20:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm fine with whatever you guys do - personally, I would go with whatever is most recent. And if the most recent evidence says it isn't Sentai or Sentai-like, then out it goes. :::Under the proposal, Ninja Captor would be reclassified as a Sentai-like, but those would be moved to Tokusatsu Wiki, the Sentai-like category would be removed from The Morphin Grid. Gaeaman, yes, Mystic Knights would be moved there as well. The BBC wiki, which I didn't know existed, was a comparison. There's no such thing as a BBCToku wiki, lol. ::::Honestly, I'd rather we keep the other sentai-inspired shows here, as they're sentai inspired, unlike Ninja Captors that made it way before the Super Sentai franchise. :::::I don't think there's enough sentai-like shows to justify another wiki, honestly. ::::::Well, yes. It's entirely different content in the new wiki.It'll contain (along with Ninja Captor) all the rest of those shows in that book and the minor ones as well. I propose keep PR/Super Sentai and sentai-inspired shows here, MH and KR where they are (which is you guys' idea as well) and the one-off toku shows in the new wiki. ::::::: Yeah, I was about to say, what about the other Ishinomori heroes? They're not Sentai-like. Some of them have appeared in Kamen Rider movies and will be in Super Hero Taisen Z, but at the moment, there isn't a suitable place for us to put info about their own shows. ::::::::Precisely. The new wiki will be the perfect location for them. I don't know much about these shows, but if you want my help running it, I'll volunteer to help keep an eye on it. Same with the other wikis. :One of us needs to edit some pages at http://tokusatsu.wikia.com before we'll be able to adopt it, per Adoption Requests. ::I have a good record with merges, I can do it if you guys want. Then I'll bring you guys over. :::Sounds good to me. If the adoption goes fast, perhaps it would be ready before I get off work. ::::Do we ask for these URLs below to be folded into tokusatsu.wikia? :::::Garo Ryukendo Tomica Hero Toku I've just checked on each of those and all of them only had one admin. Ryukendo's founder had never even edited the wiki! I copied your message onto the admins userpages, which should trigger a notification. Give them a couple of days to respond, but I'm certain that the Toku and Ryukendo admins aren't active. By the way, you forgot that SigReal doesn't exist on those other wikis - next time you post a message without copying that over, you should sign with ' Dchallofjustice (talk) ~~~~~' instead of ~~~. :Yeah but I just left the sigreal version anyway since the leftover has a timestamp. lol. As for the amount of days, as with Super Sentai and JLU, a week on the main talk page and they'll be eligible for merge if there are no responses. As for tokupedia we should start working on it. Maybe start moving templates. So the wikia team can see that we're organizing it. ::Made a start by updating the Kamen Rider series page both at tokusatsu: and kamenrider: (each had info missing from the other), creating a proper Metal Heroes series page, since the existing one was just a list of shows (the new one was simply copied from it's counterpart at metalheroes:), and adding the all important reflist template, as well as uploading a couple of images for the Super Sentai and Metal Heroes pages. By the way, did you not know that five tildes gives the timestamp without actually signing your name? :::(posting from work via mobile) I knew that :)